Presents and Parties
by Coral
Summary: ...and kissing, oh my!


Presents And Parties By Coral

Disclaimer: Characters are Paramount's, Clichés are whoever's.  
Dedication: This is for Jade happy birthday. 8)

"Happy birthday, Captain."

Kathryn Janeway looked up from her piles of endless reports and PADDs of sensor data to see her first officer, Commander Chakotay, standing in front of her desk, his hands behind his back and his stance Starfleet-perfect. Except for that upturned corner of his mouth that suggested he was enjoying a private joke.

"Thanks," she said tersely, throwing her PADD down onto the cluttered and disorganised desk and leaning back into her chair with a short sigh.

"Is something up?" Chakotay asked, concern in his voice.

"Just the usual birthday-related things. I'll be fine," she assured him with a wry grin. "Was there something specific you came about?"

"Yes." The half smile vanished from Chakotay's face, although anyone looking closely would have noticed that his eyes still held a slightly hidden twinkle. "I'm afraid I have to cancel our dinner plans for tonight. I'm sorry, but something's come up that I have to deal with tonight."

Kathryn's face fell only so much as to be barely noticeable. "Don't worry about it. I understand. We can get together some other night." She smiled wryly. "It's not like either of us are going anywhere."

"True," he agreed. "So..." He looked around the room, as if fishing for something else to say. "So, how's the day been so far?"

"I woke up. I got dressed. I came up to the bridge and started going through reports. So, average."

"Well... we haven't been shot at yet," Chakotay contributed.

Kathryn conceded this point with a nod. "There is always that, I suppose. It's just been a normal day, which is nice. I'd hate for there to be a fuss."

Chakotay's eyes darted to the door before returning their attention to her. "I hope you don't mind, but I - erm - I got you a little something."

"Oh, Chakotay..." she said with a note of something that could have been called disappointment in her voice.

"There is a condition attached."

"Oh?" she asked curiously, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said, handing her a small, flat package wrapped in brightly coloured paper. "You have to take the next hour off and enjoy yourself."

"But, I have so much-" she began to protest.

Chakotay cut her off without even blinking. "An hour. That's all, Kathryn."

She glared at him for a moment, realised she couldn't keep it up, and broke into her rare, dazzling smile. "I'm not going to win, am I?" she asked playfully.

"Not this time," he replied with a grin.

"Okay, then. One hour, and one hour only. Did you have anything in particular planned?" she asked, pushing herself up and out of her chair.

"Open the present first," Chakotay suggested. "Carefully, though it tears easily."

"Should I ask?"

"No, just open."

"Yes, sir," Kathryn said with a mock salute, and neatly opened the present. A folded bit of brightly coloured tissue-like paper fell out and fluttered to the floor. Chakotay bent down and retrieved it for her. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

"A party hat," he said, straightening up. "For you."

"Oh... erm... thanks. I think?"

"Here, let me put it on for you," he offered, taking a few steps towards her and gently placing it on her head, tucking a stray strand of hair gently behind her ear as he did so. His fingers accidentally brushed her cheek and time seemed to freeze for a moment as he caught her eye, and their gazes locked, pulling them together with some invisible force.

"Chakotay, I-"

"Kathryn-"

Their voices were silenced as their lips met in a passionate, if somewhat unplanned, first kiss. Kathryn felt her worries slip away as she closed her eyes, losing herself in Chakotay's mouth...

"Tuvok to Commander Chakotay."

The two sprang apart guiltily, suddenly aware of who they were, and what they were doing. Chakotay tapped his combadge, looking away from Kathryn as he found himself unable to meet her eyes.

"Chakotay here. Go ahead, Commander."

"Your presence and the Captain's is required on the bridge."

Chakotay sighed and looked at the ceiling. "On our way, Commander." He closed the line, and looked over to Kathryn, who was staring pointedly at the wall and not looking in his direction. "Kath- Captain, we're needed on the bridge."

"I heard," she said tersely.

"Kathryn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this."

"We can talk about it later. We're needed elsewhere." She reached a hand up to remove the party hat she was still wearing, but Chakotay caught her arm.

"Leave it on?" he asked, pulling another one out from the top of his boot and placing it at a rakish angle on his own head.

She shrugged, trying to look serious about it. "Whatever."

He motioned to the door. "After you, m'lady."

"Chakotay, one thing, first." She looked him straight in the eye. "That was the nicest birthday present I've ever received."

"The party hat?" Chakotay asked with an eyebrow raised.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Men," she muttered under her breath, and strode out the door, with Chakotay smirking to himself in her wake, and straight into a big pile of balloons.

"Happy birthday Captain!" the bridge crew chorused as she stood stock still in surprise. Neelix wheeled forward a large cake, with so many candles on she didn't even want to think about counting them. She felt herself start to choke up, and shook her head soundly, berating herself for reacting like a little child. Then she felt a hand slip into hers, and squeeze it gently.

"Happy birthday, Kathryn."

END 


End file.
